


Cold

by ClingingOntoAir



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Time, basically fluff, maybe slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClingingOntoAir/pseuds/ClingingOntoAir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold.  That is the first thing Vastra thinks upon waking, that it is so very cold – even more so than usual, for a dismal November in London. The cold is what has woken her, in fact, because it is still dark outside, and there is no other noise in her chamber. The second thing that Vastra thinks upon waking is where is Jenny? She has a vague feeling that she is forgetting something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

                 _Cold._   That is the first thing Vastra thinks upon waking, that it is so very cold – even more so than usual, for a dismal November in London. She can feel it creeping in between her scales. The cold is what has woken her, in fact, because it is still dark outside, and there is no other noise in her chamber.

                The second thing that Vastra thinks upon waking is _where is Jenny?_ She has a vague feeling that she is forgetting something. The last thing she remembers is coming home the previous night, after a particularly vigorous criminal chase. They’d got their man in the end, of course, but only because Jenny, who wasn’t slowed by the cold as Vastra was, had darted ahead and cut him off, causing the man to run straight back to face Vastra and her waiting sword. When Jenny met back up with her, the girl’s spirits were so high that the long trek back through the East End passed in no time at all. It was becoming quite the usual thing for them to have long conversations after their nightly adventures—they got on rather better than  Vastra had initially expected upon first meeting Jenny. Now that Jenny had begun to join her in the more active portion of her detective work, they had grown even closer.

                Here is where Vastra’s memory becomes hazy. They had gotten back to Paternoster Row without incident, that much she knew. Then…  she had barely made it through the door before being pressed against it… by Jenny. Only in hindsight did Vastra realize just how badly that could have ended; with her senses running high after the chase, she might have attacked without thinking. Instead, she’d practically collapsed against the doorframe, held up only by Jenny’s arms around her. It was really only the barest touch of lips, and all too soon, Jenny had pulled back, eyes bright with excitement and… yes, just the smallest bit of panic. _Well, that was unexpected._ But, Vastra thought, not unwelcome. Before Jenny could let go and run away, as she looked more likely to do by the second, Vastra pulled her down and embraced her tightly, kissing much more deeply this time. _No, not unwelcome at all…_

                Right. Vastra struggles to make sense of what happened afterwards. She still feels stiff and sluggish. _Damn this infernal chill! Why isn’t the fire lit?_ It was part of Jenny’s duties as maid to light the fire in the mornings, and to make sure it didn’t go out afterwards.  If it wasn’t lit now, that could mean either of two things: it was a lot earlier than Vastra thought it was, or Jenny was forgoing her household duties for some reason. They had been out late, and a pale streak of sunlight was attempting to make its way through her bedroom window already, so she could rule out the first one. That leads her to conclude that somehow, Jenny is avoiding her. But whatever for? To the best of her knowledge, they hadn’t argued last night.

                Images flash through Vastra’s mind. Jenny, running her hand over her crests. Jenny, being willingly dragged upstairs by Vastra’s insistent hand at her elbow. Jenny, eagerly helping Vastra out of her dress. Jenny, letting her hair be stroked and played with. Jenny, sprawled out underneath her on the bed. Jenny, Jenny, Jenny…

                Oh. They’d been together, then. Well. Vastra  finds it extremely annoying that she can’t even remember their first time together.  Especially since it might be their only time, what with Jenny’s absence and all. Why would she leave? Had Vastra done something to upset her? Was she… ashamed, of what they had done, or did Vastra scare her off? She’s surprised to find a feeling of dread rise within her. As much as she is loath to admit it, she would be lost without her Jenny. The thought that she might have done something irreparable to their relationship makes her shudder. Again, she is reminded of just how very cold it is. 

                A muffled shuffling noise comes from the hallway outside.  Vastra’s head snaps towards the direction of the sound. The door creaks open slowly at first, but then Jenny spots Vastra clearly awake and still bolt-upright in bed, so she opens the door all the way. She’s carrying a basket full of coal.

                “Mornin’, ma’am,” Jenny grins.

                Vastra blinks. “Good morning, Jenny,” she returns tentatively.

                “I know how much you hate the cold, ma’am, and we were runnin’ out of coal for the fire, so I thought I’d better get some more.” Jenny offers by way of explanation. Then she notices the look on Vastra’s face -- somewhere between confusion and nervousness. Jenny stokes the fire, then climbs back up onto the unoccupied side of the bed. “Somethin’ wrong, ma’am?”

                “Well. I must say, I am quite unused to sharing my bed, but isn’t it customary to wake up next to one another in the morning? Bad form, Jenny, very bad form.” It is apparent now that Jenny has no intention of leaving, and Vastra masks her intense relief by teasing her.

                “But… the room was frigid… I thought you’d appreciate it more if I got the fire going. I was hoping you wouldn’t wake up. I’m sorry!”

                “Hush. It’s perfectly all right. I do appreciate it, very much.” Vastra laughs. “Although, you were doing a fine job of keeping me warm by yourself.” Jenny blushes at that. Vastra continues, “ I thought, when you were gone, that you might have… been ashamed, or otherwise not wished to see me. At first, I couldn’t even get my thoughts in order as to what had occurred last night! But you did come back.”

                “Yes. Of course I did, ma’am! I’m not ashamed, as long as you’re not. I love what we have together. You’re not ashamed, are you?” Jenny asks.

                “No. In fact, I would love to wake up next to you for many mornings to come,” Vastra replies.

                At that, Jenny smiles, and pulls the blankets back over both of them. With luck, she thinks, she’ll always be there to keep Vastra warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Why on earth did I decide to write this in present tense? Anyway, I've been working on this one for a while. I tend to read way more fanfiction than I write, but, having basically gone through everything that exists for this pairing, I figured I might try it myself. Honestly, I'm just happy I finished it.


End file.
